


Questions

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finds himself in a dangerous situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in May 2006 and serves as a response to Prompt# 77: What from the LiveJournal challenge community stargatefic100.

It was another day of darkness and endless questions. Questions he either could not answer or would not. They always started out with simple questions, questions such as 'when were you born?', 'where do you work?' and 'what is your job?' Simple questions and even those he refused to answer because that was their goal. Ask simple, easy questions first then slip in a question more personal, a question that revealed their true motives: WHAT do you remember about your ascension? WHAT abilities were you given? WHERE did you go? WHO did you talk to? On and on the endless questions went, some repeated, some new, some meant to confuse while others were meant to surprise. Keep your enemy off balance by asking endless questions, some that pertain to your end goal and others that are meant purely to tire out the captive and catch them off guard. He had seen it done before, this simple method of interrogation. He had been warned that many would try it and to be on alert, for one never knew where the questions would lead or what one might reveal just to have silence.

It was pointless all of it, for when the questions went unanswered then came the pain and the abuse, the torture. They didn't take it easy on him rather they enjoyed beating him to unconsciousness or torturing him until he screamed. Games, all this was a damned game to them. It was all a game to make him yield, make him answer their questions and make him reveal the secrets of the Ancients.

They had come for him days ago, or had it been weeks? Ah hell, he couldn't remember. Time stood still in a place like this where infernal darkness surrounded him and was a constant companion. They had captured him and blindfolded him almost immediately. It was yet another means of gaining his cooperation. Take one's sight from them and fear sets in along with a serious lack of anything stimulating. It was hell for an overactive mind, it was hell to him. But he wouldn't break. He would not yield. He refused to give them what they desired. Jack would be so proud.

He winced as the first blow landed on his face, a backhand so violent that his head snapped to the left. Apparently they were done with the questions and were now delivering the punishment for being stubborn and uncooperative. As a second vicious backhand connected he could feel the sudden flow of warm liquid start to dribble from his nose to run down across his lips where he could taste the tangy metallic essence of it. As a blow connected with his side he knew that this was just the beginning of another horrific beating and he braced himself for yet another session...

What did he remember about his ascension? Not much, very little actually, images and flashes, pictures and sounds that had no meaning, or were too jumbled and too confusing to make sense of. The memories were taken from him, snatched away by the very being that gave them to him. What did he remember? Very little so his captors were seeking answers they would never find. But even as that knowledge filled him he still knew that if he had actually recalled every single moment on that other plane of existence they would still be at this very same impasse for he would never talk. 

So biting his lip as another kick caught him Daniel closed his eyes and drowned out the rattle of endless questions knowing that Jack would soon come for him. Then, then he could rest, recover and move on. All he needed to do now was fight to survive...


End file.
